Meinhardt Hallyfax
Meinhardt Hallyfax is the secondary antagonist of the 2015 graphic novel Luna de Plutón (also known as Pluto's Moon in English). He was the Captain of Emperor Gargajo's military army and he later becomes the Captain of Osmehel Cadamaren's Imperial Reaper. According with Cadamaren, Hallyfax was "the reason why nobody proposed war to Gargajo". He tried to conquer the Solar System along Osmehel Cadamaren and Calizo Popsttone. Biography Past Meinhardt Hallyfax was a hotshot military captain who came under the employ of Emperor Gargajo, the tyrannical sovereign of Iapetus. During his time serving Gargajo, any military rivals refused to oppose Gargajo due Hallyfax's tactics, becoming known for never losing a single battle and be "the reason why nobody proposed war to Gargajo". What actually anyone didn't know minus the King Ogre Metallus del Titanium, however, was that Meinhardt Hallyfax wasn't a human after all; in reality, Hallyfax was Hapalokian who ran away from his town to use his secret powers to win battles as a military commander. The Hapalokians had physic powers which they could use to make other hallucinate things that were not there, making easy for Hallyfax to use this as an advantage against his enemies. ''Luna de Plutón'' In the wake of Emperor Gargajo's death, Meinhardt Hallyfax comes into contact with the ultramillionaire Osmehel Cadamaren, who desired to hire him as his military captain. Hallyfax accepted Cadamaren's offer and went to meet him along with his assistant Mojo Bond in the moon of Galatea. Once there, Cadamaren and Hallyfax engaged in a conversation, where Cadamaren praised all of Hallyfax's achievements, much to Hallyfax's enjoyment. Then, they board the Imperial Reaper and Hallyfax destroys the moon of Galatea with the Cosmic Force of the ship under Cadamaren's orders in spite of Cadamaren's promise to the Nereidans to let them breathe. Afterwards, Cadamaren goes to his room to rest and leaves Hallyfax in charge of the ship. A time later, while walking through the Imperial Reaper, Mojo Bond accidentally went to Hallyfax's room and discovered Hallyfax's true form as the Hapalokian entered back into his skin suit. Hallyfax realizes Bond's presence, but decided not to kill him upon seeing that Bond was so displeased to what he had seen, teasing him that anyone needs to care about their appearance. Shortly afterwards, the Imperial Reaper finds the Nautilus, the Federal Brotherhood of the United Planets' flagship, which is searching for Metallus del Titanium, the Ogre King whom Cadamaren incriminated to have killed Gargajo. When the Brotherhood tries to attack them due disrespecting their orders, Hallyfax opts to not open the shields and unknown to everybody, uses his Hapalokian's powers to make the crewmembers of the Nautilus hallucinate, leaving the ship completely defenseless and allowing Hallyfax to shoot the Cosmic Force of the Imperial Reaper to blown up the Nautilus, killing Judge Raah in the process. Tracking down Metallus to Titan, Hallyfax orders Panek to deliver Metallus so he will not destroy The Anubis, lying that the Imperial Reaper is a ship from the Federal Brotherhood of the United Planets and that Jude Raah is aboard. However, Panek doesn't believe Hallyfax when he refuses to communicate him with Raah, leading The Anubis and the Tungstenio to join forces to fight against the Imperial Reaper in the orbit of Titan. Realizing that the Elves and the Ogres are together on this, Hallyfax threatens to wipe out all the Elves in Hamil before making Panek hallucinate with his deceased wife Marion, but the Tungstenio shoots the Devil's Finger and causes minor damage on the Imperial Reaper. Considering to sway Metallus to their side, Osmehel and Meinhardt contact him, but Metallus insults Hallyfax and exposes his secret to all the crew before Cadamaren offers him Titan to settle there now that Gargajo and Raah are dead. However, when Metallus turns down the offer, Cadamaren allows Calizo Popsttone to reveal himself, declaring that once Metallus is dead, Calizo will become King of the Ogres and reign in a triumvirate along with Hallyfax and Cadamaren. To buy time for the Ogres and the Elves to be transported to Pluto, however, Amen sacrifices himself and allows Hallyfax to destroy him with the Cosmic Force, leading Cadamaren and Bond to celebrate. A few hours later, under the belief that the Ogres and the Elves had hidden in the moon of Elara, Hallyfax uses the nova bombs of the Imperial Reaper to destroy Elara, killing the major members of the Federal Brotherhood of the United Planets. When they track down the Elves and the Ogres to the moon of Pluto, Hallyfax and his crew find out that the Ogres and the Elves are now commanding together the Pegasus for the ultimate battle against Cadamaren's forces. Enraged, Hallyfax orders the Imperial Reaper to set course to Titan to destroy it with nova bombs. However, the Pegasus manages to cause severe damange to the Imperial Reaper, killing most of the ship's crew. While the surviving crewmembers abandon their posts to fruitlessly search for any escape capsules, Hallyfax remains in the control room with Bond while Cadamaren and Popsttone try to escape with the latter's capsule, an attempt which culminates with Poposttone's death at Cadamaren's hands and Cadamaren's own when all air leaks off the capsule due previous damage, leaving Meinhardt and Mojo alone. Refusing to lose his final battle, Hallyfax ignores that the Imperial Reaper is severely damaged to engage again in battle against the Pegasus, shooting Bond dead when he tries to talk him out of it. Blowing up one of the ports of the Pegasus, an insane Hallyfax announces his intentions to obliterate them. However, Claudia Nefertitis Vön Sugus del Titanium, Metallus' daughter, decides to sacrifice herself and sneaks into the Imperial Reaper to activate the last nova bomb, causing an explosion which claims both del Titanium and Hallyfax, ending with the Hapalokian's threat once and for all. One year later, when Knaach mentions what happened in the aftermath of Cadamaren's attempted coup d'etat, his dialogue seems to imply that as no one ever realized that Cadamaren was responsible for the construction of the Imperial Reaper, all the blame was given to Hallyfax, so taking into account one of Panek's previous dialogues, Hallyfax will possibly go down in history as a military officer who turned into a lunatic pirate, definitely shattering his reputation. Trivia *At the end of the book, in the list of characters, Meinhardt Hallyfax is indicated as the main antagonist of the book. However, Osmehel Cadamaren is the true main antagonist of the book, because he tried to conquer the Solar System and had bigger plans than Hallyfax. **However, at the climax of the book, following Cadamaren's death, Hallyfax takes over the role of main antagonist and desperately tries to kill the Ogres and the Elves. **Besides, it's safe to assume that Hallyfax turned out to be more dangerous than Cadamaren, as Hallyfax could have used his psychic powers to dispose of Cadamaren if he had wanted to. *His true form is a Illithid/Mindflayer; Ángel David Revilla, the author of Luna de Plutón, decided to change the name of the species to avoid a copyright sanction. *His species etymology (Hapalokian) come from the scientific name of the Blue-ringed octopus: Hapalochlaena lunulata, which is one of the most poisonous animals in the world. *In the book's sequel, La guerra de Ysaak (The War of Ysaak), it's confirmed that he has a family: *#Meinkherdt Hallyfax, his younger brother. *#Benertnasch Hallyfax, his father. *#Alcyone Hallyfax, his mother. *He is described as the most powerful in his species; he must have been the absolute leader of his race: the "Mastermind." Category:Book Villains Category:Male Category:Mastermind Category:Military Category:Minion Category:Aliens Category:Destroyers Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Deceased Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Leader Category:Traitor Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Right-Hand Category:Murderer Category:Assassins Category:Wealthy Category:Power Hungry Category:Mongers Category:Wrathful Category:Arrogant Category:Fighters Category:Psychopath Category:Conspirators Category:Sadists Category:Homicidal Category:Genocidal Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Xenophobes Category:Psychics Category:Humanoid Category:Neutral Evil Category:Opportunists Category:Mechanically Modified